Demonic Warfare
by Nanoman94
Summary: After the events of DMC, the line between limbo and the real world is blurred- But so is the line between dimensional planes. Now, the prestigious (and completely OC) Task Force 156, the Skyrunners, must do battle with the demons and their plans to control their world. Rated T for severe language (mainly by Dante) and combat scenarios.
1. Point of Contact

_~Point of Contact~_

_April 21__st__  
8:00 am  
Rocky Mountains, Colorado Airspace  
Jeremy "Dirge" Dakol_

"You boys ready?" The pilot of the harrier called back to us. "Drop zone in five minutes." I nodded silently. Looking down at my weapon, a KSG-12 shotgun modified to shoot whole slugs, I thought about how strange the mission was this time around. We'd be going on home turf in the US, to investigate strange anomalies recorded in the Rocky Mountains. Normally we'd be given a further briefing, but the techies wanted to keep everything on the down-low.

I glanced around at my team. Skye was off near the back, silent as ever as he cleaned his factory-issue MSR sniper rifle. The rather pale-skinned man always stuck near the back of the team watching both ahead and behind for danger. I saw him grab a suppressor from a pouch on his belt, attaching it to the front of his rifle.

Raiden was busy chatting with the other member of the team, Angel. Raiden was a darker tan than Skye, and he joyously laughed while gripping his ACR 6.8. not one to follow regulation, he modified everything about his gun, from altering the barrel to look jagged and war-torn, to a grip for greater accuracy. He even painted the damn thing with flames in the literal sense, to give it a charred-black look.

Angel was the last member of our team. Fair-skinned and determined, she's one of the first female soldiers on a specialized combat team. Or, rather, the first. Don't let her looks fool you, however; she's as deadly as she is beautiful. She was busy trying to ignore Raiden's advances, absorbing herself in a small book. She always kept one on her to keep her occupied, and today was no different as her trusty FMG9's rested on the seat next to her. She liked to multitask, and two identical weapons let her do just that on the battlefield.

I stood up after looking out the window, and addressed the team. "Alright, guys," a small huff from Angel reminded me, "and lady, we're two minutes from the drop zone. Is everyone ready, or did I need to bring some diapers along for the ride?"

"Dirge, I've been ready since we got the assignment. When do we go?" Raiden called out, strapping his weapon to his back. Skye simply nodded, as he followed suit with his own gun.

"Some angels like to stay in heaven. This one's ready to drop feet first into hell." The woman of our group said, causing a chuckle from Raiden and groans over the bad joke from Skye and myself. She laughed to herself, slipping her book into a pocket on her sleeve and clipping her guns to her waist. I nodded, and hit the release button for the bay doors of the harrier.

"Alright, then. Drop in three, two, one… mark!" I commanded, as we ran out the back of the harrier. Jumping off, I can tell you safely that there's nothing like free-falling to get your blood pumping. "Deploy wings on my mark." I called out over the comm. in our helmets. I waited a few seconds, then shouted, "Mark!" while pressing my arms to my sides. When I released them from my side, a thin membrane of fabric was stretched between them, causing me to glide through the air.

Hell, the boys in the lab thought it fit to call us 'Skyrunners' after our unique method of dropping into the thick of things. It was easier to get into places that helicopters and harriers had trouble landing in, that was for sure. And it intimidated the hell out of hostiles to see us fall out of the sky and start kicking ass. Either way, we hit the ground below on a relatively flat area on one of the inner mountains of the range.

"So, Dirge," Raiden said, "What exactly are we here for? Isn't recon more Ghost Squad's thing?"

"It is, but the guys higher up wanted us to go; they're afraid this could turn ugly fast." I slapped my arms to my sides again, detaching the membrane from my arms. "And we're good at handling ugly situations." I turned to the valley we landed near, the source of the strange anomalies the techies found. "Alright. Skye, I want you up on this ridge. Take some photos of what you can, but fire only when commanded. And have a flare ready to signal our ride home." The sniper nodded, setting up camp on the edge of the cliff. "Raiden, Angel, you two with me. I'll take point."

My shotgun was held tense in my hands. If what was down here scared the jelly out of the locals, I'm sure it's not too pretty to get close to. "So," Angel asked, "We don't have any idea of what to expect down here?"

"The guys who found the anomalies said it was similar in nature to strong electromagnetic pulses, similar to those new EMP grenades we started using. The catch is that it matches our own EMP grenade signature to a fault." I said back.

"So we could be dealing with terrorists here? Sounds like Tuesday." Raiden joked. Over the mike, a groan from Skye could be heard. I shrugged, keeping my weapon ready. At the bottom of the valley, I motioned for us to fan out, and radio when we saw something suspicious.

"Dirge, check your six. Movement." I heard Skye's voice say over the comm. Slowly turning, I spotted a small creature moving in the undergrowth. It was a dark, purplish-gray skinned thing. It closely resembled a dog, but had thinner limbs, larger, bloodier eyes, and sharp fangs. The small scanner the techies gave me before I left went off, identifying this guy as the anomaly.

"Hey there… what in Luna's name are you?" I asked. "Guys, I found our anomaly." Raiden and Angel regrouped with me, and we all bent down towards the creature. Carefully, I reached out to touch it, only for it to howl out loud with a blood-curdling screech. After it finished, I could hear growls all around us. More creatures like the first appeared, surrounding us. Their growls were drowned out, however, by two far larger, white-furred ones.

"Looks like we woke up mom and dad." Angel said. The creatures jumped us, only to fall back after seeing their comrades hit by our gunfire.

"Skye, get rid of the big ones!" I shouted over the comm. I barely saw a shot slice through the side of one of the larger ones, before I launched another slug at the head of a smaller one. Angel's dual guns seemed o be effective against them, able to take on more than one at a time. Raiden took on one of the larger ones, holding it back with suppressed fire.

Another MSR shot cut through the head of the creature Raiden was fighting. "Come on, Skye, that was totally my kill!" The disgruntled soldier said. Laughter could be heard over the comm. Another roar, this one more like a panther, cut out. The other large creature was glowing gold, and it spun rapidly in the air, only to shoot out at Raiden. The attack was devastating, ripping through his uniform and drawing blood out the gut.

I charged it, slamming its head with the end of my gun, only to flip the weapon around and shoot the creature point-blank. "You okay, Raiden?" I asked, turning to my friend.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute." He replied. More and more of the smaller dog things attacked us in the meantime, and I was nearly out of ammo.

"I can't hold on much longer, this is my last clip!" Angel shouted, using both hands to steady her remaining gun. Lucky for us, Skye had shot the last one in the area by the time my gun clicked to say it ran out of shells.

"So… what now?" Angel said, dropping to her knees to rest.

"Skye, signal for the harrier. Angel, grab Raiden and help him up the cliff. I'll grab a corpse or two to bring back for the techies."

_~End of Segment~_

_Two hours later  
The Pier, Trailer #2  
Dante_

"…and that's why you need to check this out!" Kat finished. Honestly, I don't think I was paying much attention to her. I was too focused on how lucky I got last night with a couple of angels at the club last night. Due to my recent heroics, the entire city has become a sort of demon-free zone, and the humans can live in relative peace here. That includes me, even though I'm not exactly human.

"Sorry, Kat," I said, cleaning out my ear. "I'm afraid I kind of dozed off when you got into the more technical stuff. That just isn't my style. I've got a sword, just tell me where to swing it." After Vergil disappeared, I was in charge of the demon-killing buisness. The army helped, of course, but I was the main thing that kept those assholes out.

"Alright, I'll give you the short version." Kat said. She's become pretty much the greatest help I could ask for, able to cast certain spells with her fancy spray paints to help me along. She also helps me get to where the demons are, as I still don't know how to drive. "You know the group of Rages that lived just outside the city?"

"Yeah, that happy little family of fuckers. Why?"

"They disappeared just yesterday."

"So?" I asked. "I mean, killing demons is common practice around here now. Shouldn't we be glad some got the hint and ran off?"

"That's the thing, Dante. They didn't run, there's no tracks. They just… vanished." Kat said. "Think of what this implies- they've learned to teleport like a dreamrunner. And that's dangerous."

"So we need to go check out their cave, and see if what they did was teleportation. If so, figure out where they went and kick their asses. Am I right?" Kat nodded. "Then let's go."

_~End of Chapter~_

Note from the author: I'm trying something different here, a little something out of my comfort zone. This fic combines two games I really thought could be cool to mix, Call of Duty (specifically MW3) and DMC: Devil May Cry (The new one. If you're a fan of the old one who hates the new one just because Dante's hair isn't white, fuck off). If this gets good reviews, I'll continue it and see where it goes. If not, it goes to the scrapyard. See y'all next time ~Nano


	2. Demons

_~Demons~_

_April 22__nd__  
6:00 am  
The Pentagon, Lower Research Division  
Jeremy "Dirge" Dakol_

I awoke from my slumber rather suddenly. We had arrived back to D.C. with the creatures' corpses pretty late last night, so the techies let my squad and myself take the bunks located here. We had little to change into, so I simply slept in the undershirt and boxers of my uniform. I quickly threw on some pants and shoes, only to find my team had already left the bunk room. I could hear some talk down the hallway, so that's where I'll go.

"…and then the big ones jumped us," I heard Raiden say. "But my unique brand of ass-whooping helped us through it!"

"Oh please," Angel said, cutting him off. "You were the first to tuck your tail between your legs and cry for mommy!"

"Shut up, both of you," Skye said. He still wasn't talkative. "I still have a migraine from your shouting match last night." A chuckle came from the techie in the room. Although not officially part of Task Force 152, we considered Sonata a full member of the Skyrunners due to us being in constant contact with her. She always studied what we brought back, and she was often the one on the other end of the comm. link to oversee our missions. She even designed our flight suits.

The woman in question wore a white lab coat, as befitting her current activity of dissection, while glasses rested in front of her brown eyes. Her hair was long and a dark chestnut, tied in a bun currently to keep it out of her way. "I see our fearless leader is alive and well." She said, resuming the stabbing of the corpse.

"Yeah, more or less. Did you find out anything unusual from the bodies we brought back?" I asked. Buisness before pleasure, that was Sonata's motto.

"Their bone structure appears to resemble a dog's, but with some feline characteristics. This one has a gland the others didn't, though. It's the small blue organ here. It seems to be similar to the appendix of us humans, but I'm not sure. This is the only one of the three that has it, after all." She stated, while still cutting into the creature. "It's blood also lacks hemoglobin, and instead contains an unknown compound, which gives it the black color it is."

"Interesting." I said. "What do you think that blue-" at that moment, the base shook, and the alarms went off.

_"Attention all personnel, there is a breach in the laboratories! Repeat, hostiles in the-" _the soldier's announcement was cut off with his death throes.

"Head to the bunks, get your uniforms and weapons back on, double-time!" I commanded, indicating all of us. Sonata followed suit, calmly pulling a USP .45 out of a pocket inside her coat. She slid a magazine in it when we reached the room I awoke in. My team and I threw on our clothes in record time (save Raiden, as he tried to sneak a peek at Angel) and I loaded my weapon to maximum capacity before exiting the room again.

"Let's do this quickly and cleanly." Skye said. His sniper rifle wouldn't be a viable weapon inside the base, so Angel tossed him one of her machine pistols. "Not my first choice, but it's better than nothing."

A soldier ran down the hallway, his arm obviously injured. "What's going on over there?" I asked, shouting over the alarm buzzers.

"There's these things, they just appeared!" He said. "They're not human, hey took out my whole squad!" he was about to add in more, but was shot in the back. The culprit was a small, flying baby-like thing with a crossbow of all things in one hand.

Sonata was the quickest on the draw. She shot once, the bullet cleanly slicing through its head, and the creature fell to the ground. "Another creature, another lovely experiment." She said, sending shivers down my spine with her morbid humor. We headed down the hallway the soldier ran from, Angel and Skye shooting down three more of those crossbow things.

That's when we found the main battle - in the war room. Our enemies lacked guns, but were ferocious in numbers. Many lay dead on both sides, both humans and… things. These new creatures resembled humans, but with white, porcelain-like bodies, no faces, and a sharp, single-edged cleaver for one arm. More of the flying ones flitted around, taking pot shots, but many of them missed.

"Skye, take the high ground with Angel. Stay here, Sonata, and try not to die. Raiden, you're with me- we're getting up close and personal." My orders were fast and carried out faster. Black blood erupted in a spray around me as I introduced a creature's head to a shotgun slug. Nearby, the sound of a firing ARX let me know Raiden was doing his fair share of the carnage.

We charged straight through the enemy lines, clearing out most of the ground floor. They seemed to be coming out of the DEFCON room, and Raiden and I wouldn't have support from Skye and Angel after going in. Nevertheless, we managed to get inside the room, killing a few dozen more monsters in the process. The room contained a few more creatures, these with blue feathers coming off their heads and large, serrated blade-arms. It also contained what I assume was their leader- a human-like being, but his forearms and hair glowed a light cyan. His eyes were pure white as well.

"So, you are the ones killing my demons. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man said.

"Who the fuck are you," Raiden started, "And how did you get in here?"

"My name, you ask? Vergil." The man said. "I arrived here with powers you petty humans don't yet understand."

"Petty humans? And what are you then?" I asked, shouldering my shotgun and aiming at his unnaturally colored head.

"I am a god." He stated flatly. He pulled a sword out of nowhere, blocking the bullets and slugs Raiden and I fired constantly. Not a single one managed to hit the target. "But I seem to have missed my target destination. I'll be taking my leave now." Without another word, he and the rest of his forces (demons, he said) disappeared in flashes of light.

"Hey, Dirge?" Raiden asked.

"What?"

"Why do I get the feeling we just got dumped on?"

_~End of Chapter~_

Author's Notice: A kind of short chapter to move things along. This story was just a test by me at first, so a solid storyline isn't quite set yet. Bear with me for the first few chapters while I get to setting one in stone. ~Nano

Editor's Note: the above notice is author talk for "I'm making this shit up as I go along." Nothing more. ~Sheogorath


	3. Hunted and Hunter

Author's Note: I will take liberties with locations. Some locations from games other than MW3 and DMC 5 will be used to mesh the story together. For example, the locale used in this chapter will appeal to COD: Ghosts fans.

_~Hunted and Hunter~_

_April 27__th__  
0:30 am  
Northern Alaska, Nightfall Research Base (Decommissioned)  
Jeremy "Dirge" Dakol _

"Commander," Angel called over to me, from inside our harrier. "Can you tell me again why my hot ass is out here freezing over?"

"Our orders are to investigate the anomalies that were detected at the old research base. Since we've already dealt with these more than any other squad, we've become the go-to strike team for these missions." I replied, loading another slug into my gun. In truth, there had been four more attacks on U.S. soil alone since the incident at the Pentagon. And we'd been there for all of them.

"What did they used to research, anyway?" Raiden asked. "I mean, it was abandoned for a reason, right?"

I shook my head. "Some say it was aliens. I honestly don't care. There are still a few soldiers posted there to defend viable data, and have the base act as a fallout shelter for VIP's." Raiden shrugged in response, loading a fresh clip in his ACR. "We're dropping just outside the base, as the inside is covered by anti-air guns. In this snowstorm, we could be mistaken for hostiles and I'd rather not take that chance."

_"You're reaching your destination, team. Get ready to drop." _I heard Sonata say over the comm. My squad was already ready to drop when the hatch opened up, letting the harsh winds of the north blow inside.

"Ladies first." Raiden said, looking at Angel. She blew a raspberry at him, then proceeded to jump out the back of the harrier. Skye calmly walked to the edge, saluted, and fell backwards out of the harrier. "Oh, come on, you show-off." Raiden called, before thinking he had to do better. He ran towards the exit, stopped for half a second to turn around, and back-flipped out of the plane.

I laughed, before following suit and diving out of the plane. One quick wingsuit flight later, and I caught up to my team outside of the tunnel leading to the Nightfall research base. _"Skyrunners, this is Sonata. Your orders are to enter the base and find out what those anomalies are. If they're the damn demons again, kill them and save as many of the base's guard as possible."_

"Roger. We are now entering the base." The tunnel to enter the base was long and dark. I could barely make out the other end. At least we didn't have to deal with the wind while inside.

"Why can't these things happen in the Bahamas or something? Why did it have to be in the dammed cold?" Angel complained.

"What, did you want to kick demon ass in a bikini?" Raiden asked.

"Dream on, loverboy. I'd never trade my uniform for something that skimpy. At least when I'm in front of you." Skye chuckled to himself at the comeback. I simply rolled my eyes as we made our way to the tunnel's exit. A high, chain-link fence greeted us. It blocked all entrance to the base.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" A voice called out. It belonged to a base guard, and he ran up to us with a Maverick assault rifle in his hands. The new weapon was issued only to the Nightfall guards and other northern bases so far, as it handled better in colder weather. "Are you guys the response team?"

"We are. What's the status of the base?" I asked as he opened the gate for us.

"Not good. Those things that have been popping up everywhere are here too. Thing is, there's two new ones we haven't seen before." He ushered us to a smaller office. Angel thanked the deities above for the indoor heating. "For some reason, they won't leave the main lab. However, the two new ones are making things difficult for my team. There's one with twin swords able to deflect bullets, and a very large one that can disappear into the shadows."

"Able to block bullets?" I asked. A nod in return. "Then we'd best be prepared. What do you have in terms of melee combat?" The soldier walked over to a cabinet, and withdrew a small duffel bag. Unzipping it, he pulled out the standard combat knives, some with better grips, and some designed for throwing. Among them was a medium-sized machete and a few butterfly knives.

"I'll take those." Angel claimed, grabbing two of the butterfly knives. She tested them out, opening and closing the sharp blades with ease. "My daddy used to teach me how to use these. To ward off unwanted men." She said the last line while looking directly at Raiden, who was too busy playing with sharp objects to notice. He strapped as many throwing knives as he could to his armor, the exact number escaping me.

Skye simply shrugged and reached behind him. From a sheath on his back, he pulled out a very large, serrated combat knife. It looked almost as big as the machete on the table. "Snipers are always prepared." He said matter-of-factly.

I myself grabbed a single combat knife. Wouldn't do me much difference; my gun was designed for close-range combat, so I'd have trouble adjusting to using a blade. "Thank you for the info and the weapons. We'll be heading out now." The soldier saluted, and the three of us crossed the courtyard to the main entrance. Sounds of combat could be heard inside, and the screams of multiple creatures (human and otherwise) reached my ears.

_"Alright team. Scans show a large hostile force inside the base." _Sonata informed us. _"However, a larger life form, larger than any other we've seen, is located on the north- no, wait, the south… the west..? It's jumping all over the place. Be careful, team."_

"Roger, Dirge out." I said through the comm. "Alright team, listen up. Raiden, the other guards are in there somewhere, I want you to find them. Angel, you're with me, we'll keep the bastards off him. Skye, do what you're damn good at and cover us from higher up."

"Ooh-Rah!" Raiden cheered. "Let's kick some ass!" Angel and I ran in first, guns blazing. A few of the human-like ones, called 'stygians' by Sonata, took the full frontal force of a few shotgun shells and fell backwards. Two of the fliers, named 'archangels' by Sonata, aimed their crossbows at us, only for Angel's rapid flurry of bullets to rip them to shreds. Skye had climbed a ladder near the side of the room, and proceeded to take out one or more hostiles with each shot.

"MoRe FoOlIsH mOrTaLs… WeLcOmE tO mY dEn Of ShAdOwS…" A deep, menacing voice called. "YoUr KiN hAvEn'T gIvEn Me A gOoD hUnT…" a shadowy aura filled the room, encasing it with a dark purple mist. Angel and I turned on our feet, to go face-to-face with the _ugliest_ son-of-a-bitch ever. It opened its mouth with a smile. "TrY nOt To DiSaPpOiNt." It pulled out the biggest blade so far, complete with brass knuckles in the hilt to have a better grip.

It swung, and Angel and I barely managed to roll out of the way. Skye shot bullet after bullet, until his magazine ran out. _"Skyrunners, that isn't working, he's bulletproof."_

"How the hell-" I started, dodging another knife swipe, "Did you figure that out?"

_"Skye's MSR fires .300 Magnum bullets. If that thing isn't bleeding after a single shot, it's got to be bulletproof. Try to find a source of fire; that usually works to soften up armor." _Sonata called over the comm. Frantic, I searched around, stowing my shotgun for better mobility.

"How are you doing with those soldiers, Raiden?" I practically shouted over the comm.

_"I found the guards. Most of them are dead, but two are still breathing. One of those sword-things we heard about showed up, though."_ I heard. _"Don't worry, I've got this motherfucker." _ Several gunshots could be heard, controlled burst fire of an assault rifle echoing in the room.

"YoU wIlL dIe HeRe… PiTiFuL hUmAnS." The giant creature said. The problem? I believed him.

_~End of Segment~_

_Same Day  
Outskirts of Limbo City  
Dante_

"So, this is what a Rage's nest looks like?" I asked as Kat led the way into the small cave. "Seems creepy enough. Definitely got the décor right." I pointed out a few human skulls in a corner of the room.

"Eew. Dante, please don't point out stuff like that." Kat said, visibly shaken by the sight. She righted herself, seemingly sensing the air. "I do feel something… a disturbance, perhaps…"

"In the force?" I asked, receiving an actual, genuine smile from the girl.

"Actually, yeah. The ley lines of the world… as a witch, I'm magically attuned to the natural frequencies of the planet." She said, going into 'lecture mode.' "Those ley lines let me- or rather, used to let me- find the portals to limbo. Now, I feel a bigger disturbance than that… almost like another world entirely."

She walked along the wall of the cave, stepping over the remains of various creatures. "And… here is where it's strongest. I'm not sure, but I think I can open up a portal here." She turned to me. "Should I?"

I thought for a second. "Kicking demon ass in another world? Sounds like a real party to me. And a party just ain't a party without me." Kat laughed a little, then unrolled a piece of parchment from her bag. She shook up her trusty spray can full of squirrel semen and other ingredients (odd that I'd remember that one specifically) and sprayed down the spell.

"Alright, that should work. You sure about this? You might not be able to come back…"

"Then come with me. You can open a portal back from the other side, right?" She nodded. "And I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. Promise."

"…okay." She said. Kat walked over to me, and I grabbed her in a hug and stood on the portal. It flashed with the magical aura it did any other time I used it, and the next instant, I was in some sort of building. A purple haze filled the room as two humans, a guy and a hot girl, did battle with a hunter demon.

"Well, mind if I cash the party?" I shouted, reaching behind my head. "'Cuz it's time for a little Rebellion!" only, something was off.

Rebellion wasn't on my back.

_~End of Chapter~_


End file.
